1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to lances for use in steelmaking operations. More specifically it relates to an oxygen lance for use in a basic oxygen steelmaking furnace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patents of the prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,620,455 Nov. 16, 1971; 3,827,632 Aug. 6, 1974; 3,912,244 Oct. 14, 1975; Re: 28,769 Apr. 13, 1976 and 3,972,515 Aug. 3, 1976 The present invention is an improvement over these patents.